SOS
by Little Missus
Summary: Gwen and Arthur miss each other. Too bad they won't admit it. *Song-shot* SOS from Mamma Mia


**A/N: Alright, I want to admit my song-shots were inspired by the Merlin Musical Stories by whitecrossgirl. I wanted to try writing my own song-shots. I hope you like this one. **

* * *

**SOS **

**An Arwen Song-Shot**

* * *

It was already the aftermath of the Second Take-Back of Camelot. Morgana has gone to who-knows-where. Many of the fighters were lost on both sides. The knights and Merlin were busy checking on the poeple, making sure they were alright. Gwen was in the middle of helping Gaius tend to those who have been injured while Arthur was making sure that the operations went smoothly. It was a long and tiring process but hey, when you're the king of Camelot, it's what you have to deal with.

Arthur was busy overseeing the deceased when he spotted Gwen. He caught her gaze but then dropped it as quickly as he started it. What was he doing? He knew that Gwen betrayed him but he knew in his heart that he still loved her.

_"Where are those happy days? _

_They seem so hard to find," _he whispered as he watched Gwen tend to her brother, Elyan. It seemed so long ago that he had proposed to her and the engagement was announced. But Lancelot had to step in and take it all away.

"_I've tried to reach for you _

_But you might've closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love _

_I wish I understood_

_It used to be so nice _

_It used to be so good," _he sang as he watched her. He really didn't understand what happened to them. He remembered feeling that nothing could tear them apart. Nothing including warlords, dragons, or love spells. Apparently, all it took was a resurrected knight. He wasn't even sure if Gwen would would willingly take him back. He wanted so much to say I'm sorry but he knew what he did so he was gonna have to stiff upper lip. The only flaw was that he was one step away from insanity.

"_So when you're near me, darling _

_Can't you hear me _

_SOS!" _he sang. His heart was sinking. He already watched Isolde die in Tristan's arms. He didn't want to lose Gwen that way. He had come so close to losing her so many times. He didn't want to repeat it.

"_The love you gave me _

_Nothing else can save me _

_SOS!_

_When you're gone _

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When you're gone _

_Though I try how can I carry on?" _He hurried away to check the people who were still recovering. Unknown to him, Gwen watched him go with a pair of sad eyes.

_"You seem so far away _

_Though you are standing near_

_You make me feel alive but something died_

_I fear," _she confessed quietly. She missed those days before all the drama happened. It was just her, Arthur, and their love. It made her feel as if she was on Cloud Nine. But all because of the horrible love spell, she was stuck being a figure of the past. Nothing more.

_"I really tried to make it up _

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love _

_It used to be so good." _She remembered Isolde telling her that it was never too late. Unfortunately, Arthur thought that reunion they had in Ealdor was a "moment of weakness". After that, before the battle, she confessed that she still loved him and hurried away before he even got a chance to reply. Why did it always feel like being in love was simpler on the first stages?

"_So when you're near me _

_Darling, can't you hear me? _

_SOS!_

_The love you gave me _

_Nothing else can save me _

_SOS!" _She slumped against a door. Unknowingly, on the other side of the door, Arthur sat down.

"_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on? _

_When you're gone _

_Though I try, how can I carry on?" _they harmonized.

The knights sighed sadly as they watched them. It was going to be tough. "Do you think we should lock them up in a room together?" Merlin suggested.

"That might make things a bit worse," Percival reasoned.

"Well, what can we do?" Leon asked.

"Let them work it out for themselves," Elyan said. He knew his sister was still recovering from heartbreak.

As soon as her work was finished, Gwen left for the small brook where she and Arthur had their small picnic together. Unknown to her, Arthur stood a few feet away. Neither noticed each other, both lost in their own thoughts.

"_So when you're near me darling _

_Can't you hear me _

_SOS!" _They harmonized. Both turned around and noticed each other. They stood and looked at each other, neither making any movement.

_"The love you gave me _

_Nothing else can save me_

_SOS!" _they sang.

_"When you're gone _

_Though I try how can I carry on." _She approached Arthur slowly.

_"When you're gone," _she sang.

_"When, you're gone," _he sang.

"_Though I try how can I carry on?" _they harmonized. Arthur reached out for her. She took his hand slowly. Hand in hand, they walked back to the castle.

* * *

**I decided to cut the song short. Because the last part just repeats itself. **


End file.
